Strani Amori
by FictionJunctionKimi
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Janet se canso de buscar una relación con Hank, y se caso con Steve. Su matrimonio con él transcurre con normalidad, hasta que todo se ve interrumpido por una revelación que le cambiará la vida.


**Hola, es mi primer fanfic,es sobre la relación entre Hank y Janet, y la vida de ambos muchos años después. Espero les agrade, saludos :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Cómics.**

* * *

Janet estaba casada, era feliz, quizá no era lo que ella quería en realidad, pero tenia un buen marido, un marido que se preocupaba por ella y lo quería mucho, no le amaba, pero le tenia un gran cariño como a nadie más. Vez en cuando ella pensaba en Hank y se imaginaba como sería su vida y ellos hubieran sido novios. Pero el hubiera no existe, no hay vuelta atrás. Steve era un gran hombre, el estuvo con ella mucho tiempo en momentos muy difíciles.

Había cambiado un poco físicamente, ahora Jan tenia mas cuerpo, no era solo una chica delgada con buena figura, Steve la apoyo para que tomara clases de defensa personal, y mejoro mucho su condición física, ahora podía protegerse, aunque siempre lo había hecho pero no de esa forma.

En cuanto a Steve seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado, era el mismo hombre respetuoso, caballeroso y amable que fue siempre, sin olvidar que se mantuvo en buena forma física, todos los días salía a correr desde muy temprano aun con lluvia, con frío, no importaba pero el lo hacía, y después practicaba un poco de boxeo. El se sentía bien con Janet, había perdido a su primera novia, y la segunda lo traiciono, el pensó que no econtraria mas el amor, sin embargo se enamoro poco a poco de la amiga de su mejor amigo y dado que no hubo nada entre ellos, iniciarion una relación y se casaron.

Una calurosa mañana, Steve se levanto temprano como siempre, el rubio se cambio de ropa para llevar a cabo su rutina de ejercicio, y se acercó con cautela a su esposa, quien estaba despierta pero no quería levantarse, asi le dijo: -Jan, cariño, es hora de levantarse- Y la chica de pelo quebrado color castaño se tapo con la manta y le contesto:- Steve, aun tengo sueño, déjame descansar un poco más.

-Vale Jan- le dio un beso en la frente, y la tapo con una manta que estaba en el piso- descansa un poco mas pero no te olvides que tienes que ser mas madrugadora.

-Aja, lo que digas- Janet se envolvió en las mantas y se tapo completamente, la luz entraba muy bien por el cuarto pues las cortinas eran blancas.

-A veces no se que hacer contigo Jan, pero si duda eres genial-dijo sonrientemente, salio del cuarto y posteriormente de la casa, y vio que el correo había llegado ya.

-Veamos que hay el día de hoy, estados de cuenta, facturas, recibos, un momento, esto que es?- Entre sus manos se encontraba una carta para Janet, no decía el remitente sin embargo iba dirigido a su esposa, reviso por todos lados el sobre tratando de encontrar quien lo había escrito sin embargo solo decía para quien iba dirigido. Se quedo pensativo un momento, y tuvo curiosidad de abrir el sobre y saber que decía pero se detuvo.

-Sera mejor que no haga esto, no puedo violar su privacidad, debo entregársela y si ella quiere decirme bien-Se dirigo a su casa de nuevo y dejo todos los sobres en la mesa del teléfono, asi Jan podía revisarlos y hacer las cuentas para pagar lo que hacia falta, y de paso leer la misteriosa carta que le había llegado.

Pasado eso, el tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, eran casi las 8:30 am cuando Janet por fin se levanto.

-Ahhhh-dijo bostezando- si que he dormido bastante, pero ya es hora de levantarse- se levanto de la cama dando un brinco, y estiro sus brazos, hecho esto se dirigió al baño, lavo su cara- Brrr el agua esta bastante fría hoy- dijo con un gesto de desagrado- tomo su cepillo y se empezó a lavar los dientes, se enjuago y vio en el espejo su sonrisa- Listo, como siempre me veo genial.

Salio del baño, se fue hacia al closet a buscar ropa pues no iba a quedarse todo el día en pijama. Abrió el closet, miraba con atención todas las prendas y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a ponerse ese dia-Veamos que hay para hoy, esto no, este tampoco, ni este-dijo esto mientras tomaba algunas prendas para verlas, hasta que al fin se decidió-Perfecto, esto me queda muy bien- y se puso un minivestido floreado color rosa, unas medias y busco unos zapatos beige que le combinaban bien.

Después de esto la castaña fue hacia la cocina, se preparo un café y vio que en la mesa del teléfono había unos sobres-Hasta que por fin llego el correo-dijo con sorpresa pues se había retrasado una semana y le preocupaba un poco el no pagar en las fechas adecuadas, reviso uno por uno los sobres,con una mano mantenía la taza de café y con la otra los separo por contenido, y al final noto que uno iba dirigido a ella.

-Que raro, algo para mi, no dice de quien viene, seguro es de Carol-dijo pensativa, abrió el sobre y vio de quien venia-No puede ser…, ¿Por qué tu, porque ahora?- dijo tristemente llevándose la carta consigo, se fue al cuarto, cerro con seguro y se acostó, disponiéndose a leer la carta.

Empezó a leerla y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, pero entre mas leía, mas triste se sentía, su sonrisa se borro y de sus ojos se vieron caer algunas lagrimas, cuando termino de leerla estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, no podía contener el llanto, ni siquiera podía hablar.

En ese momento Steve llego a la casa, escucho que Jan lloraba y pensó en que algo había pasado, se dirigió al cuarto, trato de abrir pero no podía.

-Jan que sucede, abre por favor, me estas asustando- le dijo tratando de abrir la puerta. Janet se dio cuenta que Steve había llegado, y se tranquilizo, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si decirle lo de la carta, o esconderla y mentirle acerca de su tristeza, opto por la segunda opción. Tomo la carta y la guardo cuidadosamente en la carpeta donde hacia todos sus diseños para modas, la puso hasta el final, nadie mas que ella revisaba esa carpeta, así que no corría peligro. Se fue al baño corriendo y se lavo la cara, se limpio y le abrió la puerta a Steve, quien tenia una cara de preocupación-¿Qué paso? Son malas noticias?¿Te duele algo?-le dijo tomándola en sus brazos tratando de consolarla.

- No se que paso Steve-le dijo con la cabeza baja-creo que tuve un mal sueño o algo así, pero no es nada grave, quédate conmigo

Steve la miro con extrañeza y preocupación, algo paso pero ella no quería decir, quiso preguntarle si era por la carta, pero decidió que en otro momento, ya que si era eso ella se podía alterar

.-Esta bien cariño, ya pasó, estoy contigo, sea lo que sea no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo siempre.-Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y ella soltaba pequeñas lagrimas.

-Eres un idiota, te odio, imbécil-pensó Jan para si misma con tristeza.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, el le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, ella solo se mantuvo junto a el, la luz los iluminaba de tal forma que resplandecían, podían entenderse, no hablaban pero los dos sabían de que se trataba, incluso el sin saber que era se imaginaba el porque de su dolor, aunque en realidad no quería saber si era eso y ella tampoco quería decirle.


End file.
